


Hi mom so you found my account

by Lunatheravenclaw31



Category: Life
Genre: dont read, unless, you are my mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatheravenclaw31/pseuds/Lunatheravenclaw31
Summary: Letter to my mom that I could never say in Real life
Relationships: mother and daughter - Relationship





	Hi mom so you found my account

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies

Dear mom,

Hi so I see you’ve found my account. And hopefully this caught your eye before you read my other stuff.

I’d like you to know that I think what you are doing is disrespectful and breach of my privacy. And I know your my mom and it’s all in my best interest.

But this just isn’t. It’s my space to write what I want and what I need. It’s my coping mechanism my way of dealing with things.

And I know that if you read this you’ll just want to read them more but please just don’t. And if you’re wondering why I’m writing this instead of telling you well it’s because there’s simply no way I would speak this politely or respectfully or with this amount of detached emotion. This is how I’m being rational about it.

I talked to Lauren about this she agrees with me. It’s actually pretty awesome that she does because I was actually scared she’d side with you. But she agrees that I need my space, and I know that you want to read my writing and think that it would be a good idea to read them. But it’s not. 

If and when I feel comfortable enough in my own writing and that you won’t try and sit me down and have a deep (unnecessary) emotional conversation about my thought and feelings and why my writing is so dark then and only then will you read it.

I’m trusting you to not violate my trust. And if you’re reading this and are about to call me upstairs don’t just tell me that you’ll stop looking for my writing and I’ll understand that you saw this read it and understood what I’m saying.

I probably sound harsh but you don’t listen when I’m not or when I’m just talking to you. I’m sorry.


End file.
